Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a system that executes a communication between an image forming apparatus and an electronic device located inside a Local Area Network (LAN) to which the image forming apparatus belongs. This system causes the image forming apparatus to display a User Interface (UI) screen generated by the electronic device and causes the image forming apparatus to execute a print job based on print data accumulated in the electronic device.